Souveniers
by Saiduck
Summary: Sasuke sends little gifts to his wife and Daughter while he is out of the village. First Sasusaku fanfic. Takes place after chapter 700


Hey guys, I haven't had time to update my SaiSaku fanfic due to college. X.X but I saw my #1 ship become cannon and I could not resist. This is a oneshot but I may develop it into something more once I'm done with Complications With Emotions.

* * *

><p>Souvenirs<p>

Sarada walked into her house to see her mother cleaning the shelfs in their home.

_Mom is home from work early today she thought. _She went back to her train of thought. She was thinking on how Bolt acts like such a baka.

Her mom heard her footsteps and turned around to greet her daughter "Oh hello Sarada."

"Mum" She began to say "Guys are really stupid."

Sakura reacted to her daughter's words and then thought of why her daughter would say a thing like that.

"What? Bolt again?"

Sarada didn't reply to her mother she just drifted into her own thoughts.

Sakura turned around completely and walked toward her daughter.

"Your father sent us a package."

Sarada broke away from her thoughts. _ I was just thinking of Papa._ She smirked

"Where is it mum?"

"It's on the kitchen table, I waited for you to come home from the academy so we could open it together like we always do." Sakura said placing a hand on her daughters head.

"Wanna race to see who gets to it first?" Sakura baited her daughter.

As soon as she finished her sentence Sarada ran on the polished wood floor to the kitchen.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU GOT A HEAD START!" Sakura yelled out while walking to the kitchen. She chuckled at how fast her daughter took off. It was comical.

Sakura walked into the kitchen doorway and saw her daughter looming over the a 3 foot tall by 3 foot wide box thinking of what could be inside it.

She turned around to make eye contact with her mother.

"Mum can I open it now?" She asked with impatience in her voice.

Sakura smiled and gave her a nod. Sarada savagely opened the top of the card board box

"Mum you got something!" She said moving the packing peanuts around the box.

Sakura walked towards her and looked into the box. A warm smile appeared on her face as she picked up the book that she got from her husband while he was away from home on a mission. "_Herbal medicine: Treatment of illnesses, Wounds, Strength and more. _I've been in need of this book but I never seem to find it anywhere." _Thank you stupid. _She chuckled.

Sarada continued to move the packing peanuts and had her her eyes closed to make it a surprise. She stopped suddenly when she felt something soft against her fingertips. She grabbed it and pulled it out with such force that some packing peanuts flew out of the box and onto the floor. Sakura saw this and went to pick them up. She held the object in her hands and opened her eyes. It was a small pink dinosaur. She loved the gift her father sent her. She hugged it and then kissed the top of the dinosaur's head.

"Thank you papa." She said out loud even though he was not there to hear it.

"Once your father gets home don't forget to thank him okay? He said when he left that he would be gone for 3 and a half almost four weeks. It's been four weeks so he should be coming tomorrow or two days away from now."

"Okay mum." She looked at her mother still hugging the pink dinosaur.

"Alright now go and wash up for dinner."

Sarada nodded and scurried off.

* * *

><p>It was night and he walked slowly through the gates of his home. He was anxious to see his family, He wasn't supposed to be home for another day but with haste he made his way back to Konoha as fast as his will took him. He never thought that he could ever feel anxious for anything like this but ever since he changed he would drive himself mad over how Sakura was doing. Or after the birth of his daughter, how they both were. He rushed on getting home because today was a day he couldn't be away from home. It was his anniversary with Sakura, his wonderful wife. The woman who made him feel like he belonged somewhere the only woman that understood him, that had always wanted to be a part of his life, the woman who gave him purpose, the woman who bore his child, the woman who he had grown to love with every piece of his being.<p>

_I hope the shop is still open. _He picked up his pace. His chakra was near empty but he pressed on and halted at the entrance to a flower shop. He opened the door and walked inside. There he saw Inojin at the counter with his father Sai.

"I'm bored dad. I hate working here. It sucks." He put his head face down on the counter.

"If your mother hears that she'll get mad." He smiled then leaned in close to his son's ear. "I hate it too Inojin." He picked his head up and his father and his made eye contact and began to laugh.

"Hey what's going on down there?!" Ino shouted from the upstairs apartment. She heard their laughter from the staircase behind the counter.

"Nothing beautiful!" Sai shouted back.

"Alright. Dinner is almost ready you two, so be up here in 5 and don't make me go down there like last time!" She warned her husband and son.

"Okay honey." Sai responded and looked back at his son and continued to laugh but this time silently.

Uchiha smirked at the son and his father giggling like idiots. He then looked around the shop and got a bouquet of pink roses. He walked up to the counter. Sai and his son looked at Sasuke looking tired.

"Just came home from a mission?" Sai asked.

He nodded "Here." Sasuke placed the money on the counter.

Sai took the money and then gave the Uchiha change.

"Thanks." He then walked out of the shop and left the father and son there to close up the shop for the day.

Sasuke made no stops to walk nothing but running to get to his home.

* * *

><p>Sakura went into her daughter's room to check on her. She had just went to sleep after taking a shower they had finished dinner a few hours ago. She saw how her daughter was sleeping peacefully while cuddling the pink dinosaur. She smiled at her daughter.<p>

"I'm guessing she liked the souvenir I got for her." A male's voice said.

It was dark in the house only a few light rays from the moon gave sight. The voice didn't startle her. She sensed his chakra several feet away. He walked into the room and a slit of light from the moon made him visible to Sakura's eyes.

"You're home early." She said walking over to him slowly. He on the other hand quicken his footsteps to her and extended his arm containing the bouquet out to her. "Sakura you know why I'm here early." She walked closer to him and placed her hand over his and interlaced her finger with his.

She walked him out of the room and led him to their bedroom. She turned on the lights and turned around to see him. He looked exhausted. She knew he pushed himself to make it home sooner for their anniversary. She looked at the bouquet and blushed and softly took it from his hands.

"Thank you Sasuke… for everything. For The Roses, The book, for this family that we have, for caring for me, for loving me for 11years and making me feel like the happiest woman on the planet. " Her tears began to well up and slid down her cheek. Sasuke picked up his hand and wiped her tears away. With his other hand he took the bouquet and placed them on the nightstand by the lights switch. He then had both hands on each side of her face and he looked into her eyes.

"No, thank you for everything. You've done what you promised me back then. You have given what I thought I would never have in my life; happiness. I love you and I'm glad I have you in my life. You are the reason I am the man I am today. Your love changed me. I'm forever grateful for you being the mother of my child and I want to spend the rest of my time on this planet with you." His eyes were soft and he had a warm smile. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you Sakura." He said softly.

"I love you too stupid." She said to him and giggled.

He turned the light switch off and closed the door to their bedroom. She then got the hint and walked to their queen sized bed.

"Is it time to try for a boy?" she asked playfully.

"It would be fun to try." He said as he smirked at her and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? Like I said I read the last chappies and could not resist this. I got the souvenir idea from tumblr when someone commented on the boxes Sakura was dusting off. Comment and tell me if you liked it. Thank you! :3<p>

Thank you Kishimoto for the 10 wonderful years of Naruto in my life. You totally made my week this week. Scratch that. You made my life by shipping my niggs. Take the well rest that you deserve man. Don't let these salty hoes phase you. Fuck'em.

Side note: The dinosaur is supposed to look like the dinosaur Sasuke had as a kid but pink


End file.
